1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fabric, and more particularly, to a machine for removing wrinkles from fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
As many who travel are well aware, it is very difficult to pack clothes in a suitcase in such a way that prevents clothes from being wrinkled. In order to compensate for this inconvenience, people who travel typically pack irons, steamers, or other suitable devices to eliminate or reduce the amount of wrinkles in clothing. Not only is it inconvenient to have to travel with irons and steamers due to the additional space they consume, but traveling with such additional equipment can also result in additional expenses in terms of overweight baggage fees, for example. Another option to dealing with this inconvenience is that travelers often rely on the laundry or valet services provided by their hotels. Relying on the laundry services provided by hotels can be expensive and inconvenient, since many require at least twenty-four hours to iron a hotel guest's clothes or charge a premium to have it done sooner. Further, even packing clothing in one's closet or dresser drawers can result in wrinkled clothing, causing people to have to iron or steam their clothing for a second time after it has already been washed, ironed/steamed, and stored.
Thus, a machine for removing wrinkles from fabric solving the aforementioned problems is desired.